Idris
i am become death, the destroyer of worlds This is Josh the SandWing's sona dont ruin it lmao infobox drawing by toons Personality Idris is a more collected dragon, he kinda does whatever he wants most of the time but when hes dealing with someone who he's not very good friends with he plans everything he says. He trusts way too easily even though people usually ditch him or just kinda be mean to him. Can't multitask at all . He's really good with remembering what people say. Likes to be in the "know" even if it doesn't directly involve him its just always good to be in not out. Judges very fast first impressions really matter. Really likes to make mean jokes about things that should probably never be joked about. Gets really mad but it passes pretty soon which is nice but he can't really hold a grudge for very long unless he remembers something not enjoyable or gets reminded of it. His attention span wavers greatly depending on the topic, sometimes he can't hold his concentration for two seconds and other times it lasts for hours. He really likes knowing a lot of useless information so he can feel adequate. He forgets things throughout the day but then he remembers at the end for better or worse. He tends to dwell on things that really bother him for a while but eventually lets go, or doesn't. Appearance Idris is a fairly average SandWing although he wears fairly normal clothes, really baggy clothes. He has a short frame. Idris is not the most muscular he spends most of the day on the computer and gets very little exercise. His scales are very pale, a byproduct of not getting out much, he almost looks like an IceWing at times. his facial scales are a little darker than his normal scales more like a normal tan. People call him "weird" because he's so pale. He has a roundish face with a short snout. He has a bad case of "resting dead inside face" where if he relaxes his face it looks like there's nothing alive behind those eyes. Idris's legs are long and are the only things on his body with a good amount of muscle on them. His eyes are large and brown usually looking relaxed. His wings are average sized, not massive but not small. The webbing is a off-white. His tail is very odd. It is too long and will often weigh him down when he's trying to run. He never looks good when he's smiling so he usually just doesn't unless he's laughing Trivia *He plays oboe and clarinet *Avoids things that remind him of like anyone but a few people *Idris has 3 pets named Precious and Gizmo, and one pet rat named Speck *He kind of lost his will to draw *If you can get a Thatcher ace he will respect you forever *Doubts himself a lot sometimes on seemingly stupid things *Lots of computer time *Has goals that are too big and worries about it a lot *Slightly messed up hearing *Very good eyesight *Nice most of the time *Knows some Russian is still learning (Update: completely gave up to focus on school) i should make a gallery but im too lazy There's more art but i dont feel like adding it to the wiki. Category:Dragonsonas Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Characters